


獨特的標註方式

by Reality_K



Category: HIStory3: 那一天 | HIStory3: Make Our Days Count
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-27
Updated: 2020-05-27
Packaged: 2021-03-03 01:35:31
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,345
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24406669
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Reality_K/pseuds/Reality_K
Relationships: 恩智
Kudos: 9





	獨特的標註方式

‘’欸，宋偉恩，你為什麼每次在IG上標註我的名字都標在那麼奇怪的地方。‘’宋偉恩經常把黃雋智的名稱標在眼睛、左胸、臉頰等地方。每當有這種標註時，一眾粉絲都會瘋狂cue他和瘋狂暴走，每次都問他們究竟何時結婚，黃雋智終究還是忍不住問宋偉恩，‘’標在眼睛是因為我們眼中只有彼此，標在胸上是因為我們心中已經容不下其他人啊。‘’宋偉恩用他暖暖的手摸上黃雋智的臉頰，又接著說‘’而標在其他地方當然是因為全部都是我的啊。‘’

宋偉恩順勢推倒黃雋智，把黃雋智困在狹窄的沙發上，順著臉頰吻上頸項、鎖骨，又緩緩解開襯衫的鈕扣，虔誠地吻在黃雋智的左胸上，亦頑皮地舔舔黃雋智的乳首，但沒有停留在乳首就繼續往下，又親親迷人的腰和永不隆起的小腹，‘’然後，這裏也是我的。‘’充滿性欲地吻在黃雋智的胯下，宋偉恩一抬頭就對上黃雋智的眼睛，用性感的眼神詢問他的意願，但事實上就算黃雋智不想做，他也不會理會黃雋智的反抗，只因之前宋偉恩為了讓黃雋智能專心於畢展上，每天都在忍耐可口的黃雋智躺在他身上的蠢蠢欲動，每次看到黃雋智穿錯他過大的衣裳而春光外洩時，他都在掐自己的大腿，每次接吻都點到即止，不敢有進一步的行動。既然畢展順利完成，那即代表宋偉恩能為所欲為了。

宋偉恩一口氣吻上甜絲絲的嘴唇，對於久別重逢的深吻宋偉恩可是相當興奮，急躁地與黃雋智的舌頭互相交纏，隱隱約約還嘗到他愛喝的哈密瓜汽水的甜味，兩人不斷攻城掠地，互相留戀對方的氣息。宋偉恩把黃雋智反過來時，不慎失了平衡連帶黃雋智一起慘摔在地上，兩人驚呆地看著對方，‘’那...我們回房間繼續吧。‘’宋偉恩把黃雋智抱起，他對於黃雋智的體形有很多不滿，怎麼自己已努力養胖黃雋智，但他仍是那麼瘦骨嶙峋，他在心中定下要以養胖他為目標走向房間。宋偉恩抱著黃雋智走到床上，但並沒有緊著走到正題，繼續與黃雋智交換著彼此的氣息，他恨不得要和他親到窒息，他們終究離開彼此的唇瓣，一絲銀絲隨著他們的離開順勢拉出來。"這裏.....也是我的。"宋偉恩修長的手指摸著黃雋智的後穴，隨即與他展開一場顛鵉倒鳳，原本寂靜的房間逐漸傳出充滿色氣的水聲和曖昧的拍打聲，其中還夾雜了軟軟糯糯的求饒聲和嬌喘聲，但在身下人的耳中是絕佳的催情藥，拍打的頻率非但沒有減慢的跡象，反而本末倒置地加速和加大力氣往深處走，身上人被一波又一波的衝擊撞得軟趴趴的躺在他的身上，身下人又咬又舔在他的身體，使他的頸項、乳首、手臂等地方都出現大大小小的牙印和水漬，他的身體各處都留有他的氣息，完完全全體會到全身標註。當一股熱流傳到身上人的體內時，他已經一片空白的腦海中竟有真的被他標註的感覺。全身上下、由外到內都有著他的味道，他感受著一浪接一浪的快感，顫抖地把一點白濁射在那人射腹肌上，像也標註了他一樣，‘’我的腹肌也是你的了。‘’身上人再也沒有精神理會他的話，倒頭便睡在他身上。

黃雋智醒來時身上黏稠的感覺已經沒有了，看來宋偉恩是在他熟睡時幫他清理的，他看看自己遍體鱗傷的身體，不禁嘆息‘’宋偉恩，你上一輩子是狗嗎?今天又要穿高衣領服了。‘’他躺在床上等待宋偉恩的服侍，看著宋偉恩認真為他吹冷米粥的模樣，‘’宋偉恩，謝謝你把大家叫過來看我的畢展。‘’宋偉恩聽到這句話時口裏雖說著沒關係、那是當然的，但身體卻不由自主地往黃雋智傾，像是要拿什麼獎勵的，黃雋智在他的唇上留下一個淺淺的咬痕，而是他的獎勵。‘’不要想可以拿更多!‘’

後記  
‘’宋偉恩!你為什麼要亂花錢?!之前的沙發還沒破欸!‘’面對著怒氣沖沖的黃雋智，宋偉恩像很有道理和嬉皮笑臉著道‘’之前的不夠大嘛，不能睡兩個人、會滾在地上，摔下來會很痛。‘’結果當晚，黃雋智讓他自己一個人睡在冷冰冰的沙發上，不能進去房間和他一起睡。


End file.
